1973
]] '']] ]] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *February 14 - ''The World's Greatest Athlete *March 23 **''Cinderella'' (re-issue) **''Charley and the Angel'' *May 25 - Mary Poppins (re-issue) *June 20 - One Little Indian *November 8 - Robin Hood *December 14 - Superdad Shorts *January - VD Attack Plan *May 31 **''The Old Mill'' (re-release) **''The Moth and the Flame'' (re-release) Television *January 7 - The Mystery in Dracula's Castle, part one *January 14 - The Mystery in Dracula's Castle, part two *March 4 - Chester, Yesterday's Horse *March 11 - The Little Shepherd Dog of Catalina *March 18 - The Boy and the Bronc Buster, part one *March 25 - The Boy and the Bronc Buster, part two *April 1 - Call It Courage *September 30 - Fire on Kelly Mountain *October 7 - Mustang! *October 23 - Walt Disney: A Golden Anniversary Salute *December 16 - The Proud Bird from Shanghai Theme park happenings *May 20 - Tom Sawyer Island opens at the Magic Kingdom. *March - The Walt Disney Story opens at Disneyland. *April 15 - The Walt Disney Story opens at the Magic Kingdom. *June - 18-year-old Bogden Delaurot drowns in the Rivers of America while trying to swim back. *December 15 - Pirates of the Caribbean opens at the Magic Kingdom. Books *October - Walt Disney's Giant Book Of Fairy Tales People Births *January 30 - Paige Moss (actress) *January 31 - Portia de Rossi (actress, model, and philanthropist) *February 12 - Tara Strong (actress, voice actress, and singer) *March 1 - Jack Davenport (actor) *March 13 - Ólafur Darri Ólafsson (Edda Award-winning Icelandic-American actor, producer, and screenwriter) *March 20 - Jane March (actress) *March 24 - Jim Parsons (television and film actor) *April 2 - Roselyn Sánchez (actress, producer, writer, singer-songwriter, and model) *April 8 - Emma Caulfield (actress) *April 13 - Bokeem Woodbine (actor) *April 28 - Melissa Fahn (actress, voice actress, and singer) *May 16 - Tori Spelling (actress and author) *May 27 - Jack McBrayer (voice actor and comedian) *June 2 - Kevin Feige (film producer, president of Marvel Studios) *June 13 - Ogie Banks (voice actor) *June 15 - Neil Patrick Harris (actor) *June 20 - Noah Z. Jones (animator, illustrator, and writer) *July 23 - Kathryn Hahn (actress and comedian) *July 24 - Jamie Denbo (actress and comedian) *July 26 - Kate Beckinsale (actress and model) *August 3 - Stephen Graham (actor) *August 9 - Kevin McKidd (actor) *August 18 - Ahmed Best (actor) *August 23 - Joey Cramer (actor) *August 24 **Grey DeLisle (voice actress) **Barret Oliver (actor and photographer) **Dave Chappelle (comedian, screenwriter, television-film producer, actor, and artist) *August 25 - Ben Falcone (actor, comedian, director, producer, and writer) *September 3 - Jennifer Paige (singer-songwriter) *September 5 - Rose McGowan (actress) *September 12 - Paul Walker (actor) *September 18 - James Marsden (actor and singer) *September 29 - Brad Kane (singer) *October 1 - Christian Borle (actor) *October 3 **Neve Campbell (voice actress) **Lena Headey (actress) *October 6 - Ioan Gruffudd (actor) *October 10 **Mario Lopez (actor and television host) **Nao Takamori (actress and voice actress) *October 16 - Eva Röse (actress) *October 26 - Seth MacFarlane (actor, voice actor, animator, screenwriter, comedian, producer, director, and singer) *November 2 - Marisol Nichols (actress) *November 8 - Sam Levine (writer and storyboard artist) *November 21 - Gina Tuttle (actress and voice actor) *November 27 - Tadanobu Asano (actor) *December 1 - Lombardo Boyar (stand-up comedian, actor, and voice actor) *December 3 - Bruno Campos (voice actor) *December 4 - Tyra Banks (actress, television producer, author, television personality, and former model) *December 7 - Carrie Kei Heim (child actress, later attorney) *December 17 - Rian Johnson (director, writer, and producer) Deaths *February 15 - Wally Cox (comedian and actor) *July 5 - Phil DeLara (animator and artist) *October 9 - Hilda Plowright (actress) *October 18 - Walt Kelly (animator and cartoonist) *November 11 - Ferdinand Hovarth (illustrator and sketch artist) *November 23 - Sessue Hayakawa (Japanese and American Issei actor) Character debuts *November 8 - Robin Hood, Little John, Alan-A-Dale, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Sheriff of Nottingham, Trigger and Nutsy, Rhino Guards, Captain Crocodile, Wolf Arrowmen, Otto, Friar Tuck, Skippy, Sis, Tagalong, Mother Rabbit, Other Rabbit Siblings, Toby Turtle, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Sexton Mouse, Little Sister, King Richard 1973